Slamvan
).]] The Slamvan is a vehicle available to the player in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and is also featured in the downloadable episodic pack The Lost and Damned for Grand Theft Auto IV. The Slamvan is also seen in The Ballad of Gay Tony but only in the mission Frosting on the Cake, where it is unobtainable. Description GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas the Slamvan resembles a heavily customized 1967-1972 GMC C/K, in fact, it appears to be based on this customized GMC. Naturally, it only has room for two people. It handles well and can reach extremely high speeds - especially with Nitrous equipped. It raises the player's sex appeal to over 60%. Sometimes it will have a custom chain steering wheel. Also, since it is a lowrider, the player can use it to enter the Lowrider Challenge at Unity Station, Los Santos. It can only be modified in Loco Low Co. in Willowfield, Los Santos. It is also one of the most common lowriders as it is seen frequently in the higher wealth districts of Las Venturas, Los Santos, and San Fierro but it does spawn rarely. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) * Loco Low Co. The Lost and Damned ).]] In The Lost and Damned, the Vapid Slamvan is a different vehicle; it no longer resembles a heavily customized pick-up as it did in GTA San Andreas. It now resembles a Rat Rodded 1950's panel van with some mild custom features, based on a 1953–1956 Ford F-Series van. It akwardly appears to have the windsheild and door tops from a 1980's Ford F-Series. The tow truck looks to be a Heavy Duty truck variant of the same make. Lost MC member Terry Thorpe uses the Slamvan as a weapons transport. The Slamvan does spawn elsewhere on very rare occasions, mainly during all modes of a triggered gang war, you can also spawn the vehicle by using cheats. Trivia *The Slamvan plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. **Liberty City Hardcore in GTA IV: The Lost And Damned. Locations ;GTA San Andreas *Parked in an alley near the El Corona safehouse, Los Santos. It is alarmed 50% of the time and locked 10% of the time. It is only seen parked when wanted for export. *Parked at the rear entrance of the sex shop in El Corona, Los Santos. *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists. Import cost: $15,200 (only available on Sunday) *Seen driving around The Strip, Las Venturas and around Downtown Los Santos. *Prickle Pine, as with other affluent cars. *Often seen driving in Market, usually by Jim's Sticky Ring. *Sometimes seen driving in Paradiso, San Fierro. ;GTA IV: The Lost And Damned *Sometimes in a gang war, the Angels of Death will cruise around in one. Kill all the AoD members and the Slamvan is yours for the taking. Try not to tear it up during the gang war though. If however, your objective is to '''destroy '''the van, load up your save and try again, or complete that gang war and take part in another one. *If you call Terry for weapon, he always comes in Slamvan, it is locked but there is a way to steal it; kill Terry and use a strong vehicle like the Fire Truck and push it to a parking space, make sure Terry's corpse is out of the van or it will not save, the Fire Truck's water cannon may be able to get it out. de:Slamvan es:Slamvan }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vans Category:Lowriders Category:Gang Cars